Code Lyoko: The Invasion Pt 1
by u60cf28
Summary: A month after Jeremie's Multi-agent program was launched, a strange signal is begun to be broadcast through the Digital Sea. The Lyoko Warriors discover that there may be a new threat to the world... and the Superverse.
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: The New Threat

By u60cf28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko at all. Moonscoop owns it.**

**A/N: This takes place one month after season 4 ends.**

**Claimer: Felix, Raymond, New Lyoko, and Guyriss are all made up by my friend and myself. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's get started…**

Prologue

An army was being destroyed.

The Forces of Lyoko were being wiped out, one by one. A Blok fell on its side and got crushed by the enemy soldiers. Crabs were being squashed. Flying Mantas and Hornets were losing against the enemy's aerial forces. Then, a great wave of evil power destroyed all the Lyoko monsters. "This Lyoko has fallen!" Proclaimed the General Guy. Cheers came from the robotic army. The sky turned dark purple and the Eyes of Lyoko faded away.

A humanoid was sitting in a tower, in a Sector 5. He opened up a holographic screen. Sweat dripped from his eyebrow. "It's no use." The person said. "Lyoko will fall unless I call for them." He tapped on the screen once. The screen read: "Activate emergency communications?" The being typed: "Yes"

Somewhere in France, a supercomputer reactivated.

Chapter One

Jeremie was woken up by the sound of his laptop beeping. "What in the world?" He said. Then, as he looked at the screen, his face paled.

It was the Eye of Xana.

Odd yawned.

He and Ulrich and Aelita had been learning about the element iodine, along with the rest of Mrs. Hertz's class. "Odd!" said Mrs. Hertz sharply. "I'm sorry, Ma'm." said Odd. He sighed. It was boring without Lyoko and no enemies to defeat. He wished that Jeremie could have saved a tiny bit of Xana and put it into something like a video game. Speaking of Jeremie, where was he? It wasn't like him to miss a class…Unless it was Lyoko business. Odd grinned. He told his idea to Ulrich but the boy replied: " No way. Xana was completely destroyed when we launched the muli-agent program." Right at that moment, there came a knock at the door. Mrs. Hertz opened it and it was Principal Delmas and a kid. They walked in and the Principal said: "Hello class!. This is Felix. He is a foreign transfer student from America. He'll be joining your class for the rest of the year. Be nice to him!" Odd took a look at the new kid. A bit taller than him (not including Odd's hair), messy black hair, an Asian face, a collar shirt. "Looks like a Asian William." commented Ulrich.

As the principal was walking out, Jeremie ran into the classroom, panting. "Jeremie!" said Mrs. Hertz "Why are you so late?" "Sorry…I overslept." Jeremie panted. Odd and Urich looked at each other. It was unlike Jeremie to oversleep. As Jeremie took his seat next to Aelita, the bell rang. "Jeremie, could I see you?" said Mrs. Hertz. "Sure!" Before he left, he told the group: "Meet me at the factory at lunch. We need to toalk. Tell Yumi this as well."

Odd's heart started to beat faster.

**A/N: Well, that's the end of the Prologue and Chapter One! I'll be posting two chapters each time and I'll try to post every week. Comment and tell me what you think! Long Live Lyoko!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! I was rewatching Code Lyoko. Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

Aelita was not feeling very well.

A few days after XANA fell, she started to have cramps and pains. The medicines on Earth didn't help. Then, after she had a vision of the Digital Sea and what seemed like to be a Replika, the group knew that her pains must have had to do with Lyoko. So, they just tried to comfort Aelita on it. She was also quite worried. Jeremie had told her that the supercomputer had somehow restarted. She hoped that her father's sacrafice was not in vain.

"Good, you're here." Said Jeremie. "It seemes that something has caused the supercomputer to reactivate and that same something has activated a tower." "What?" cried Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich. "We killed XANA with the multi-agent program!" exclaimed Yumi. "No time to talk." Said Jeremie. "Get to the scanners!"

"Virtualization!"

"Activated tower is 30 degrees North and 70 degrees West in the Mountain Sector! Get to it!" came Jeremie's voice over the speakers. "It's in sight." Said Ulrich "I can see a couple of Krabs and Bloks guarding it!" said Aelita. "All right, SUPER SPRINT!" Ulrich spinted up and stabbed one Blok in the eye. "Impact!" He said as the Blok exploded. Odd took care of the other Blok and Yumi took care of the Krabs. "Jeremie," Aelita said "The tower is brown." "I know." Said Jeremie. "Still, deactivate it." "Maybe XANA changed his wardrobe" joked Odd. "Shut up" said Yumi. Then, Aelita ran inside the tower. When she reached the access panel, she entered her name, Aelita. Right before she was about to enter the Code: Lyoko, a voice that was not Jeremie's came over the speakers.

"Energize!"

Chapter Three

"What?" Jeremie shouted "What's going on?" "I don't know, Jeremie" Aelita said. "We seem to be in the NavSkids in the Skid" "No, you're not in our Skid. This is someone else's" "XANA?" Yumi asked "Maybe," Jeremie replied "I'll try to seize control of the Skid's system." "Hey Einstein!" said Odd "The Skid is taking off." "I'm on it, Odd. Pull up a visual, Aelita" Said Jeremie "Got it" The Skid was heading to a remote place in the Digital Sea. Jeremie started to sweat. "The Skid is starting to send off some kind on signal" he said. Suddenly, a bunch of strange ships surrounded the Skid. The NavSkids were suddenly released. As they looked back, the Skid was torn apart by the missiles from the ship. "What is going on?" said Ulrich

Suddenly, a Lyoko formed next to them. "The gravity is pulling us in!" said Aelita. "Gah!" said Jeremie. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't help you." As the NavSkids pulled up to the surface, Jeremie saw hundreds on monsters. But, as they landed, he gasped. "What in the world!" said Ulrich.

The person greeting them was Felix.


End file.
